Amaryllis Zahara & The Lost Symbols
by Amaryllis.Silvermist
Summary: Zeus's Master Bolt. Poseidon's Trident. Hades's Helm Of Darkness - the three most powerful weapons in the world. And they are all missing. And the gods start to blame one another for the loss of their symbols of power. Who is the mysterious girl who stumbles upon the camp at such a time? What secrets does she hide? Can she stop the imminent war?


_**Amaryllis Zahara & The Lost Symbols**_

**Summary: Zeus's Master Bolt. Poseidon's Trident. Hades's Helm Of Darkness. These are the three most powerful weapons in the world, and could cause mass destruction should they fall into the wrong hands. And it just so appears that not one, not two, but all three of them have gone missing. But of course, the gods being the gods, they are frantic, and desperate to recover their precious items. And in the midst of sending out a search party - comprised of both demigods and gods - they start to blame one another for the loss of their symbols of power. As such, a three-way world war is about to start. Oh, and who is the mysterious girl who stumbles upon the camp at such a time, anyway? What secrets does she hide? Can she stop the imminent war?**

A/N: I'm Samantha Amethyst Morganite. And I'm a Demigod, as you can probably tell. So I hope this story will be different from all the others you can find out there. I will also be adding some PJO trivia at the end of each chapter, too, so do look out for that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Do I sound like a forty-nine year old, successful writer to you? No? Well then, there's your answer.**

* * *

_Prologue - Awakening_

Chapter Theme Songs: Radioactive - Imagine Dragons & Boulevard Of Broken Dreams - Green Day

* * *

Nexus's POV

Darkness.

That's the first thing I see when I open my eyes. I panic for a moment, wondering if I've become blind, before noticing the different shades of black. I release a sigh of relief. _So I'm not blind, after all. Good._

Then it hit me. Like a tornado. It was so sudden that I had to stifle a loud gasp.

_Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here? What's going on?_

I couldn't remember. I couldn't _remember_. I. Couldn't. Remember. Anything.

Well, actually, that's not technically true. I remember my name. It's Amaryllis Swanna Isabella Silvermist Zahara. Bella for short. But how I even know that, I'm not sure.

Panic starts to build in my chest, until I'm nearly suffocating with the pressure of it all. I take a few deep breaths, and try to control my racing heart rate. _Calm down. Think logically. Okay, so first I should find out where I am. And I should get some help, too, if possible._

I try to stand up, only to fall back down as vertigo overwhelms me. _Oh, headrush!_ I think, my mind swimming from the effort.

Fortunately, I succeed on my second attempt to stand up. Squinting hard, I struggle to make out my surroundings, trying to figure out anything, anything at all.

I notice a tiny light source somewhere in the distance.

"Hello?" I yell, desperate for some help.

"Hello? Please. Help!" I cry out as I stumble through the darkness, crashing into some trees, and tripping over some roots, in the process. Miraculously, I don't seem to be hurt in any way. _So I'm in the woods,_ I note briefly as I brush away the leaves from my face.

I take a deep breath, and force my legs to continue moving in the direction of the sole light source in all this darkness. I walk, walk, and walk on, alone in the darkness, hoping to reach the light. And after what seems like an eternity of torture for my legs, I near the light source. Wow, it's actually quite large, even from here. And it's not even a singular light source. In fact, it seems to come from multiple flames - yes, flames, not light bulbs - that illuminate a lopsided sign carved into solid teak wood.

_**CAMP HALF-BLOOD.**_

Relief floods me at the words. _Good, I found a camp. Camps have people. And people could help me. Perhaps they could even help me remember._

But apparently, whoever I was in my past life, I wasn't blessed with good fortune. _Amaryllis Zahara, the girl with the worst luck in history._ For just as the corners of my lips curl up, and I start to go towards the camp, I hear a deafening, earth-shattering, thunderous roar. Swivelling, my eyes widen to saucers when I see what made that noise.

It was a dragon. Wait, no it wasn't. It was a hydra. And not just _a_ hydra, but _the_ hydra. The. Freaking. Lernaean. Hydra. How did I know that? I don't have time to care about that right now. I don't know how I even have time to think this much.

But _anyway_, you know what the Lernaean Hydra is, right? It's only one of the most fearsome monsters in Greek Mythology, after all. So here's a mythology lesson, if you didn't already know: the Lernaean Hydra was an ancient serpent-like water monster, with reptilian traits, that possessed many heads — and for each head cut off it grew three more — and poisonous breath and blood so virulent even its tracks were deadly. It was the Second Herculean Labour, and Heracles was the _only_ one who ever managed to kill it. And don't ask how I knew that.

All I could think right now was… _Oh my Gods, why in the world is that monster after me? I am in so much trouble. I'm thanking my lucky stars if I can get out of this alive._

I let my body relax, and crouch down slightly, with my left foot in front, and my right foot facing right for maximum stability and freedom of movement.

When the hydra stomps towards me, opening one of its multiple mouths… Well, I would like to tell you that I swung a sword that magically appeared out of thin air, and decapitated the head, burning it at the same time. But that's not exactly what happened, and I'm an honest person.

So here's what _actually_ happened: I jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the stream of fire that burst from the mouth, and threw my hands up to protect myself. Yeah, not all that heroic, right? Well, that's not all.

I remembered that the sign read _Camp HALF-BLOOD_. From what I could gather from my memories, I knew that half-blood meant an offspring of a god and a mortal. So if I was here… Could I be a half-blood, too? Well, only one way to find out, I suppose.

Concentrating hard, I visualised my core as a swirling mass of power, and drew from deep within. I felt a tug in my gut, and did what came natural to me, just as the hydra, infuriated from its failure at incinerating me, opened two of its mouths… I pushed out both of my hands, palms first, towards it.

And the amazing thing is that it _worked_. I could actually _feel_ the raw power bursting forth from within me, shooting towards the hydra, which roared in indignation and annoyance, before finally collapsing. But no, that wasn't the end of it.

It lifted its head, and emitted a jet of fire, like a final breath, before dissolving into fine golden dust right before my eyes. I wasn't prepared for this last onslaught, and didn't manage to dodge it in time. _Oh my Gods, that is pretty freaking hot._ That was all I could think, as I threw up my hands to shield myself from the heat.

_Wow, I just defeated the Lernaean Hydra._ That was my final thought, as I continued on my way, dragging my weary feet in the direction of the flaming torches once again.

The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch from sheer exhaustion, after my adrenaline rush finally faded. I was looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, with moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a bearded man and a boy, his blond hair falling in waves that framed his face perfectly. They both looked down at me, and the boy said, "She's the one. She must be."

"Silence, Luke," the man said. "She's still conscious. Bring her inside."

* * *

**PJO Trivia: Did you know that Hunters of Artemis clothing is actually white in colour? It's only silver from the blessing of the Goddess Artemis.**

**Question of the Chapter: Who are your favourite PJO characters - one male and one female?**

* * *

_A/N: So that's all! Hope that you like it! Remember to R&R! I'll update this as soon as possible. For now, adieu!_

~ Sam ❅


End file.
